Four Boys and an Agent
by digitalgate02
Summary: post-tri. events, an outage makes four Chosen Children stuck at Koushiro's office. But... They meet the unexpected. **tri. Our Future spoilers ahead.**
1. Unexpected guest

It was raining and they were stuck inside Koushiro's office with their partners, a very stressed Yamato and a Koushiro relying on his flashlight until he could discover why didn't the generators work.

"W-WHY ARE YOU BLAMIN' ME?!" Daisuke was pretty offended, "I can't control the weather. I also cannot control the power. I can't do any of those and of course I'm tired of being here listening to Yamato-san bugging me with his nightophobia."

"It's _nictophobia_ , Daisuke" Taichi tried his best to keep Daisuke calm but he couldn't with all that noise.

Koushiro was still busy checking the generators with Tentomon, and the other three digimon were sitting in the corner, chatting about trivial things to pass the time. Unlike their partners, the digi-trio were fine in the dark. Not like Taichi and Daisuke enjoyed to be stuck in a room in the dark, but they had to survive Yamato's bad mood.

"Yeah, that thing you said! We're not trying to scare you, we are not bad people!" Daisuke kept upset with Yamato's growls.

"I'm sure Koushiro can fix it in time, Yamato. And we won't do anything to- Daisuke, stop making grimaces, you said we are NOT trying to scare Yamato."

"I'm not trying to scare Yamato-san…! I just kicked the table by accident…! It hurts!"

"How did you only complain 'bout it now then?!"

"From all the things I've passed, kicking the freaking table while trying to find the couch is like nothing…! B-But it hurt! Aaa… I wish phones had a flashlight inside!"

"You meant included."

"W-whatever!"

"Just sit where you are and don't make any noise" Yamato ordered him with a serious tone, "Is it Koushiro back?"

"Can't tell, he took the only flashlight we had" Taichi shrugged.

They heard a sound of someone falling on the ground; Taichi used his phone as light to see what was, but the screen wasn't good enough for it. Suddenly he heard the digimon screams and Daisuke's.

Apparently Daisuke had bumped on Agumon and then fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"My tail!" the poor V-mon had also his tail smashed by Dai's foot "Aaa, Daisuke stop walking around the room!"

"My bad!"

"You're clumsier than Agumon" Taichi laugher nervously "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I'm sorry Vee."

"At least you didn't fell upon Gabumon…" The blue digimon commented "He has a horn and..."

"I wanted to NOT think about it…"

"I'm glad I didn't hurt him by accident" Gabumon was so concerned about that scenario that he carefully stepped away from the young goggle boy and sat in the corner, closer to the walls.

"Don't worry, he won't get hurt if HE STOP WALKING AND STAY QUIET" Yamato lost his patience and Taichi (who was next to him) just elbowed him, but lightly "What?! I'm distressed here!"

"Yamato-san dislikes the dark, huh?" Daisuke sat on the floor, next to V-mon and Agumon "So… Have I ever told you the time I was hospitalized and I saw a ghost in the window?"

Yamato reacted with a gasp.

"Daisuke," Taichi said calmly "I don't think we should tell ghost stories at this time, and Yamato does not like them…"

"It was like, midnight and I woke up to ask to pee" Daisuke refused Taichi's request to stop and began his tale "I had been dreamin' about things, some weird things. So yeah, the nurse was taking too much time to come and I HAD to pee. Then I glanced at the window and-"

A thunder sound outside made Yamato and Daisuke scream in panic. Taichi tried to calm them down again, but it was useless. With all that confusion, he saw the lights blink for an instant until they turned off again.

But in that moment, something strange happened.

Another flash coming from the thunder outside made everything bright inside the office, then Daisuke saw Koushiro's laptop turn on and… A man come out of it. In the panic, Daisuke fell upon Agumon and V-mon again, but didn't hit Gabumon's horn because the third digimon had left in time.

The man was looking at Daisuke, who was petrified and had grabbed V-mon to use as shield. Agumon was sure he knew that person before.

"I won't hurt you, don't worry…!" The man said calmly yet embarrassed by that.

"T-TEACHER NISHIJIMA?!" Taichi and Yamato gasped when they heard his voice, also could see a silhouette moving in front of them.

"Wait… I-isn't he dead?!" Daisuke babbled, his eyes widened. He pretty looked like Nishijima Daigo.

"I am, but…" Daigo scratched the back of his head "How to explain what actually happened to me…"

"I-I saw you dying!" Taichi was also frightened by that visit "Did you survive?! But you said you are dead so what do you mean with what actuallyhappened to you?!"

"Yes, I'm dead" the man said "But I… Not sure how, but Homeostasis made me become… One of her agents. So I live now, but as a Digital World's being."

"That's different from death" Daisuke narrowed his eyes on Nishijima's silhouette "Or you meant you died as human and then Homeostasis made you reborn as a servant of hers?"

"Wait, is it possible?" Taichi blinked.

"If so, does it mean Oikawa-san is a Homeostasis' agent too?"

"I don't know if Oikawa Yukio had the same fate" Daigo answered Daisuke's question "But as far as I know, I had this chance since… My old partner digimon begged Anubismon to not delete my soul from the Digital World."

"Okay, you're dead-as-human-but-alive-as-agent and you came here for something?" Taichi frowned "How can we trust you? I mean, that other Gennai has used Ichijouji's face to enter in this world, what if you're him fooling us?"

"Yeah, I agree with Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke poked Daigo's leg with his foot "How can we be sure you won't kill us while we're in the dark with no success of evolving our partners to fight you?"

"Calm down, I'm not lying!" Daigo babbled "I know this is strange and you had been tricked by a renegade clone of Gennai who had been corrupted by Yggdrasil, but it's me!"

"Can you prove it to us?" Yamato stared at the man just like the others.

"... For the school festival I was too excited for it that I helped a class with promotion of their corn dog shop by wearing a corn dog outfit!"

Daisuke laughed hard, but Taichi and Yamato glanced at each other.

"It's him," Yamato shrugged "Only Nishijima Daigo, our teacher, would do something like that for his students."

"Seriously?!" Daisuke was rolling in the floor, laughing loud "Nishijima-san wore a freakin' corn dog outfit?! And I missed it?!"

"Well, you were missing after all…" Taichi responded Daisuke's comments "But why are you here, teach?"

The lights came back, and then they all saw clearly where they were. Daisuke was next to the balcony, with V-mon on his lap now. Agumon was next him, and Gabumon had been in the other corner of the room. Taichi and Yamato were in the couch, while Daigo was in front the desk but now they could see the difference: Daigo was wearing a (good) Gennai-ish robe..

"We fixed it-" Koushiro and Tentomon entered in the room and met… all of those men in silence and now looking at them "I-Is he…"

"Yes, he's Nishijima-san" Taichi gave direct and quick answers "He's dead but reborn as a Homeostasis' agent. And we were about to learn what he had to tell us when you fixed the generator problem."

"Oh…"

"Actually we didn't only fix it" Tentomon corrected Taichi "The power has just returned right when he had solved the issue."

"We're lucky!" Daisuke cried and hugged V-mon "I thought I'd have been stuck here forever! I need to go home or mom will be worried again, call the police and then I will end up in troubles!"

"But I thought you had phoned her!" Yamato was acting like a real mother of all those teenagers.

"I couldn't find my backpack in the dark, dummy" Daisuke sighed.

"Well, since everything's fine, I'm going home too" Yamato announced, took his suitcase and got up from the couch.

"Wait!" Daigo interrupted "... I came here because I needed to check on you kids."

"We're all fine, deadman" Daisuke also got up from the ground and took his backpack "Have fun as Gennai companion."

"Good to hear that" he sighed in relief "I'm still feeling guilty for not actually helping…"

"You didn't know she was tricking you too, teach" Taichi tried to cheer Daigo up "Now that you can go everywhere you want to, have you tried to find her?"

Daigo looked down.

"I tried, but… Not sure if she died or what. How many years had passed since Yggdrasil attack?"

"A year" the boys replied.

"Nishijima-san, can you tell me, with all details, how is to be a Digital World agent?" Koushiro started the questions, him excited and wanting to know everything that had happened to his old teach/Data Bureau agent.

"D-details?" Nishijima gasped and blinked.

"What do you know? How was the first thing you did after transitioning to a Homeostasis agent? Do you have any special ability like Gennai-san and the renegade clone of his? How did you still have your memories? How..."

Koushiro kept babbling while the other three were ready to leave. But Daisuke looked at Daigo with a serious expression in his face, walked back to the room and gently shoved Koushiro aside. He cleaned his throat and everyone watched the young kid carefully.

"I have a question, Nishijima-san"

Koushiro's curiosity inner alarm has been activated. What was Daisuke interested to know? Maybe how did Daigo become an agent? Or how does he stored his memories? Or…

"Can a Homeostasis agent eat food and poop?"

Everyone in the room, with exception of Daisuke, fell on the ground. Wow, THAT question…

"I'M UTTERLY INSULTED BY THAT KIND OF QUESTION!" Koushiro hissed, but then he whispered _"... I want to know that part too, so please answer it."_

"I…" Daigo had NO IDEA how to answer it.

"Okay, Daisuke had too much sweets and coffee today" Taichi dragged Daisuke to the entrance, where Yamato and their partners were waiting "He's under sugar effect."

"B-But, senpai!"

"Anyway, can you answer my questions?" Koushiro bowed his head "Please, Nishijima-san."

"It's okay but I don't have time for all of them…!" Nishijima babbled "I need to make sure that corrupted clone won't come back again. The other Gennai-san clones are working hard to find him, so I can't stay."

"I see… Can you answer those when you're free then?"

"I will do my best."

"We're going home, won't you come with us, Koushiro-san?" Daisuke called the other boy.

"I-I'm coming…! I'll be waiting for another time to discuss about those, Nishijima-san."

Daigo gave him a warm smile, "I'm sure we will meet again" and then he vanished in like data.


	2. Koushiro's theory

Days later after that unexpected visit from a late ally, Koushiro was busy working on his projects when he received an e-mail.

 _K. Izumi,_  
 _I have free time to talk, which means I'm able answer your questions if you're still waiting for._  
 _I hope you have a good day,_  
 _D. Nishijima_

"... I've been analyzing Taichi-san's story carefully to solve this mystery. I formulated several theories, some I dropped because they weren't logical enough to my taste-"

"We got it…" Daisuke seemed uninterested.

"Easy, Daisuke" Taichi with disapproval of that attitude.

"So, what have you discovered about teacher Nishijima's case?" And Yamato was the opposite of the young boy.

"He probably fainted due to the loss of blood, but there was the explosion mentioned by Taichi-san. According to my investigation, someone probably saved Nishijima-san before he died and-"

"Slow down" Taichi interrupted "I remember the fake Gennai had said something like that the lab would've exploded if we were sent back to the human world. I don't remember if it really exploded."

"... Do you know if they had done something to my body?" Daisuke asked with a quiet voice, and the boys looked at him in silence "I mean, I was inside one of those capsules… For three months, right? It was hard to get back to normal…"

"We could examine you" Koushiro smiled, but Daisuke gasped in panic "Okay, back to my hypothesis, Nishijima-san had been saved and then he was able to have a transition from human to Digital World being."

"Shouldn't we gather the others if we talk with him again?" Yamato opined "They'd like to know what happened to him as well. Especially her ."

"You mean Mochizuki-san?" Koushiro blinked.

"It was because of Meicoomon that Jesmon attacked and caused all of those."

"Look, I don't think Jesmon had the intention of killing me and our old teach" Taichi stared at Yamato, but not in disapproval but just him being serious about what he thought. Hackmon wasn't an enemy, neither Meicoomon, to him.

"It's all Yggy's fault" Daisuke clenched his fists "Yggy is the one who messed with Himekawa-san's head and made her try to eliminate us. Yggy is the reason Nishijima-san and Meicoomon are dead. Is Yggy's fault that Ken is blaming himself for things he hadn't done."

"Why did you give her a nickname?" Taichi was confused with Daisuke behavior.

"I can't say Yggy's full name" he pouted "Igu…Igi.. Iggy- What's that name again?"

"Yggdrasil" the older boys replied.

"I can't speak that name."

"Try it" Yamato ordered it.

"I tried and look at me!"

"Just TRY to say it again."

"Igu… Yggy?"

"You're not even TRYING hard!"

"H-how will it solve Nishijima-san's mystery, Yamato-san?!"

"I agree, you're changing the subject!" Koushiro seemed irritated with that hijack.

"I don't think Daisuke is unable to say Yggdrasil," Taichi interrupted them again "but maybe we can talk about it later. So you think teach was saved? By who?"

"... His digimon partner?" Daisuke mused "He said that his partner had told Anubismon to not delete his soul from the Digital World!"

"I forgot about that part… Wait, were you paying attention to him?!"

"Of course I did! If is not boring and it's interesting, I will pay attention to it!"

"That's something new…" Yamato shook his head very slowly.

"What?! Look, just because I get tired of school subjects which are not English and P.E. does NOT mean-"

"You two are changing the subject all again!" Koushiro growled.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Wouldn't we call the others so we can talk to teach all together?" Taichi asked.

"Are they busy today?"

"T-Today?!" The other boys babbled.

"I have band practice in a few hours!" Yamato protested.

"I have physiotherapy today!" And Daisuke complained "I'm not totally recovered yet!"

"Hm… We can pass the information to them then" Koushiro mused.

"I think what Yamato and Daisuke meant is that they can't do it today…" Taichi tried to be reasonable, as much he wanted to know he wouldn't mind to wait for everyone. But Koushiro was full of energy and wanted so much to know.

Actually, Koushiro took a deep breath and glanced at the other two who had plans for today. He then just emailed Daigo asking when he would be free again to chat about it with all of the Chosen Children.

 _I'm not sure when, but I will do my best._  
 _I'm sorry that you can't do it today, I understand._  
 _Also, don't forget to go to school, eat a healthy meal and to sleep early._

That was Daigo's answer.

"He looks like my mom" Daisuke commented, while everyone was reading the e-mail.

"Well, he was our teacher after all…" Taichi sighed.

"If we can't do this gathering today," Koushiro glanced at the trio "Can we try on Sunday? Please?"

"I think we can" Yamato looked at Daisuke "Do you have any plan for Sunday?"

"Nope!"

"Then it's settled!" Taichi announced with a grin "We're talking to teach this Sunday!"

"I have to go now," Yamato took his suitcase "If you get any news, contact us immediately."

"... You can't say 'Yggdrasil' but you can say 'physiotherapy'?" Koushiro heard Taichi and Daisuke chatting while walking to the entrance, after Yamato "Also are you okay, can you walk by yourself?"

"I learned to say that word because I've been hearing it every single session" Daisuke answered "Yeah I can, at least I'm not on a wheelchair anymore. But I have to take baby steps until I fully recover myself. I was three months inside that pod! Thanks, Yggy… NOT!"

When the group left, Koushiro sat on his desk chair and decided to keep working on those theories. Tentomon jumped from the screen and glanced at the boy, but he was too busy to notice him. The bug-like digimon flew until the other side of the office and took something to eat. His human partner was too focused on that theory that...

"Are you still thinking of it?"

Koushiro suddenly opened his eyes and looked to the side. Tentomon was holding a bottle of Oolong tea, and handed it to his partner. When Koushiro realized, he had fallen asleep.

"Yes, I think…" He answered Tentomon, opened the bottle and drank a bit.

"Wouldn't you go home?"

"I'm fine, I told mom I spent last night at office."

"You should rest and wait until everyone's free to hear Nishijima-han's story."

Koushiro stopped typing.

"I know you're too curious to know, but sometimes you have to be patient."

"I… I'm…"

"It's okay to get excited, but please don't let it take control over your life."

"Thanks, Tentomon" he smiled "I will go home once I finish it and then try to tell the others to meet us here on Sunday."

Tentomon just chuckled and entered in Koushiro's laptop to the digital realm he had made a year ago for the digimon. After it, Koushiro closed the laptop, turned the computer off, closed the windows, took his suitcase, left the office and closed it.

"Ack, I'm so done for today…" Daisuke had arrived home and lied on his bed.

"How's the legs?" V-mon asked him.

"Better than before, but I guess I'm not ready to play soccer again… Maybe Taichi-san will have to teach me how to kick and all the things I've learned from him…"

"That's good! At least you will have more time with him!"

"The problem is… I dunno if he will have time to teach me all the things again. I guess I will have to ditch soccer for real and find another thing to do."

"Daichan, you have visit" His mom opened the door to the other two kids walk in.

"S-senpai, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke sat on the bed "What's up?"

"We came to see how are you" Hikari responded "Is it everything fine?"

"It's not like the time you sprained your ankle by playing soccer" Taichi reminded him "I mean, you…"

"I know, I know" Daisuke looked directly to his legs "I'm fine. The doc said I have to keep doing it for a while. But I'm better since I returned home! I can walk! But I can't run..."

"We're sorry about it" Taichi clenched his first. Hikari just avoided to look at Daisuke, with a frown that was clear what was going on inside her mind.

"I already said it wasn't your fault," he gave Taichi and Hikari a glare "Or anyone's. It's all Yggy's!"

"It's our fault, because we didn't notice-"

"It's not."

V-mon just panicked about the imminent fight inside the room. He then got hugged by Hikari, who started patting the digimon's head, trying to make him calm.

"There, there…"

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Taichi were staring at each other. One trying to convince another about who was the culprit for Daisuke's current situation.

Taichi just gave up on fighting, same said about Daisuke. The difference between fighting Yamato and fighting Daisuke is that Yamato has no fear of Taichi. While Daisuke has, and also there's the blind respect he had for the Chosen of Courage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound rude…" Daisuke babbled, ashamed of his behavior.

"It's okay," Taichi give him a pat on his hair "You're right, it's not your, mine or anyone's fault but Yggdrasil's. I should stop putting the blame on me. You also shouldn't put it on you either."

"Yeah, and this is for you too, Hikari-chan" Daisuke added, and the girl (plus digimon) gave him a confused gaze.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Hikari don't put the blame on yourself too. This was all Yggdrasil's fault."

"I… won't…"

"Sooooo, how 'bout dining here today? Dad's workin' really late, sis' at a friend's house and mom won't mind to have some guests."

"We will tell mom then" Taichi accepted the invite "But you will have to feed Agumon and Tailmon too."

"I will prepare the food, and you're going to love it" he blinked, making hikari laugh. He blushed and V-mon laughed "I'm a good chef, I swear" then he got up from the bed, but he growled of pain.

Taichi tried to hold him, but he refused:

"I'm okay… It always… happens after the physiotherapy. The first days were worse than now."

"Don't force yourself" the three said.

"I know, I know..." he gave a nervous laugh to mask the pain.

The band practice was pretty… _awful_. He couldn't pay focus on it, and most the band was not in the good mood for his mistakes. Losing two chords and skipped more three in the next try.

"Yamato, we have to work harder for the next gig!"

Yamato was too distracted with Koushiro's excitement and theories playing in his mind. Would he want to know? Yes. But could he pay attention to the band practice right now? No.

"I'm sorry," he said "I'm not in the mood today."

"You could've said it earlier-"

"I thought I had energy for tonight's practice, but I was wrong. I'm sorry."

He left.


End file.
